narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryō Shirubā
Ryō Shirubā (シルバー 料, Shirubā Ryō; Lit. Silver Fee) is a shinobi of Amegakure. Formerly Ryō Akumu, he changed his name after severing ties with his family and allies to take up a role in the Underground Black markets. He serves as a bodyguard to Ougi, a powerful man in the Black Markets. Appearance A tall young man with very odd features, Ryō dresses quite eccentrically. He has long blond hair, green eyes and pasty white skin. Three red painted lines go down his face symmetrically. Wearing an interestingly designed kimono, it has a lime green color with touches of red, yellow and purple. Around his waist area, he wears a large red belt held by a big knot. On his head, Ryō wears a purple bandanna covering his hair most of the time. When working, he wears a straw hat with a paper talisman hanging off of the left side. He proved to carry around a think black dual bladed kusarigama with a silver chain hanging from the butt. This allows extended reach and quickly strikes when in combat. Around his neck, he wears a special gold necklace with a red gemstone as the focal point of the necklace. Personality Naturally silent, Ryō hasn't shown to have emotions outside boredom. A very loyal subordinate to Ougi, Ryō has proven to be a top-ranked Bodyguard taking his job with the utter most seriousness. Taking an active approach with his Dark Release techniques, he is a formidable foe as well. Formerly a member of the Akumu family and a top-ranked Amegakure shinobi, he left his past behind after meeting Ougi. Wanting nothing to do with the former people he knew, without much emotion he proved to crave power and money. During his childhood, he was feared by all and shunned because of his non-human like appearance. Other parents would never allow their kids to play with Ryō, who still being a child did not know why. Effecting his future, his Genin years would be the start of his emotionless personality. Becoming a skilled shinobi, he would go on to surpass his teammates and become a Jonin within 3 years. Still feared, he no longer cared of others feelings towards his appearance and would even gain the attention of a certain woman. Konan thought Ryō would be a perfect body for close ally Nagato's Six Paths technique and she "befriended" him. It wasn't until Ryō met Ougi that he would abandon his village behind and join him. Severing ties with his former family and one person he saw as a friend, it is unknown what came of Konan's plan to have Ryō's body to be given to Nagato. History Born into the Akumu Clan, Ryō was the child of two Amegakure ninja. Former ninja during the Third Great Ninja War, they settled down and gave birth to Ryō. Unlike most children, Ryō's physical features were quite unique. Born with pail white skin and deep blue eyes, he was feared by all. Thought to be a child of demonic origin, other parents did not allow their children to play with Ryō who at the time was clueless of what other people thought of him. Trying to keep his cheery disposition, he would go on to learning the techniques of his Father's clan; the Dark Release. It was this skill that got him going, leading to his first step as a shinobi. As a Genin, he would be placed onto a 3 man squad with two other Amegakure ninja. Both, were like most other children and mentally trained to dislike and be scared of Ryō who didn't show the slightest interest. Losing his charismatic and cheery nature, he would become an emotionless machine. Quickly advancing past the two teammates he never shared a word with, he would become a Jonin and a skilled tool for Amegakure's use. It wasn't until he became known for his skill in the Dark Release, and his status as a member of the Akumu Clan came out that he gained recognition. Still an emotionless man, he would come to meet a certain woman who would actually change his thoughts on human life. This woman's name was Konan, who seeked for Ryō's body to be put to use by Nagato, her closest friend and leader of Akatsuki. Her plans would fail however, as he would leave Amegakure with Ougi; a powerful man who promised Ryō money, power and fulfilled dreams. Before leaving, Ryō would never come to learn of Konan's plans and continue to view her as a close friend. Abilities Dark Release Skilled at utilizing the Dark Release elemental nature, as a member of the Akumu Clan he is quite familiar with its forms. Shown to utilize the markings on his face for the transmigration process, he can absorb chakra with his hands and release it outward. Able to store chakra in the markings on his face, it allows him to utilize techniques like Dark Release: Hazing Smoke at any given time. By doing so, he can hide his presence completely by blending it with chakra signatures in the air. His unique kusarigama weapon is also engraved with a small red square that can manipulate chakra as well. Able to absorb chakra with each blow, it can then release chakra outward in one blast as well. This same seal was shown to be placed onto his pipe as well, allowing it to release chakra. His signature technique, Dark Release: Judgment has shown to expunge his chakra in a concentrated stream of chakra that can be molded by Ryō. Before leaving, Ryō would never come to learn of Konan's plans and continue to view her as a close friend. Sealing Techniques Quite profound in the use of Sealing techniques, he uses them in his job as a bodyguard. As shown with his Three Dimensional Barrier Technique, he can seal Ougi into another "dimension" so to speak where Ougi has complete access to leave and enter. It is later revealed that Ryō is the key to the seal, and that Ougi is the wielder of the jutsu. Water Release As a former shinobi of Amegakure, he has proven to be quite skilled with the Water release nature. Shown to skilfully utilize a wide array of Water Release ninjutsu, a common technique of his Water Release: Lotus Bombardment has shown to be quite devastating. Going as far as to manipulate surrounding water into large shapes and forms, he has also shown to utilize Water Release: Water Lotus. A devastating technique in its own rite, it was able to slaughter a group of eight shinobi in a single swipe. His unique pipe has shown to play a part in not only his Dark Release techniques, but also with a few Water Release ninjutsu. With his Water Release: Bubble Explosion, he can create a large crystal clear bubble it will explode on Ryō's command usually by a Tiger hand seal. Quotes * "Happiness, Hate, Frustration, Depression, Envy and any other feeling you can muster up.... are nothing but a distant memory to me." * Why is it that we are put on this world Konan?". Trivia * According to the Databook. ** Ryō's favorite food is Chocolate, while his least favorite is anything with a strong repugnant smell. ** His hobbies include painting and sculpting. ** Ryō wishes to fight nobody as he wiped the idea of passion from his thought process.